The Highschool DxD Plotline Grimoire of Tyrant Overlord Killidia
by Tyrant Overlord Killidia
Summary: Whenever some crazy plot for Highschool DxD pops into my head occurs, it goes in here. If anyone wants to adopt a story from this archive, just PM me. If you want second chapters of any plotline, PM me.
1. Chapter 1

Kuoh, Japan, Playground, Sunday, 10:48.

Gnarl had a look of annoyment on his face as he surveyed the situation. There were multiple children running around on the playground, but one of them was giving off a peculiar wavelength of evil energy. If only he could concentrate, then the task would fall to the minions but of course birds were chirping and combining that with the laughter of children made it very difficult for the old minion to stay focused on finding out which child was emitting evil energy. It was 09:42 when Gnarl first began to observe them and now it was almost lunchtime. He was about to give up when his eyes fixated themselves on an ordinary-looking boy with brown hair who looked like he was eight years old.

 _'That's the one. He's who we are looking for.'_ Gnarl thought to himself as he felt evil energy emanate from him before saying, "Giblet, go and greet that brown-haired boy. Don't smash his head in with that club of yours, we need him alive."

"Okayy!" Giblet said as he ran off to greet the boy.

The boy, who was messing around on a jungle gym, was surprised to see a brown-ish creature wearing a vest and shorts approach him while carrying a small wooden club and say, "Hello. My name Giblet. Who are you?"

"Hello there, Giblet. I am Issei Hyoudou." the boy replied.

 ** _"Ah, that was interesting. I wondered how Giblet would grab your attention, little one. Now then, please follow Giblet."_** Gnarl telepathically spoke to Issei.

"Huh. I guess I should follow." Issei said as he followed Giblet to a gray-skinned being wearing a mystical-looking robe.

Gnarl eyed Issei and then spoke, "Hello there, Issei Hyoudou. No need for you to introduce yourself to me; I learned your name from listening in on your short conversation with Giblet. As for me, I am known as Gnarl. Explanations will be due once we return to the Netherworld."

"Hello, Gnarl. You say that as if I will be going with you. Also, I do need to eat." Issei replied.

"That's because you will be staying with us starting from tomorrow night onwards. As you are young, I will allow you to spend another day amongst the people here before beginning your stay in the Netherworld. By the way, how old are you?"

"Seven."

"Eight to nine years of time with us will mold you into something that this world is in dire need for: an Overlord! Make sure that you say farewell before coming with us because I'm sure that people will not look up to you should you leave for an extended period of time before returning. Allow me to handle your withdrawal from elementary school."

-The next day, 16:15-

Issei now waited by the playground after school. He had said goodbye to his parents and friends while Gnarl handled the elementary school withdrawal forms. It was difficult parting with Irina since she mentioned that she was moving for England, but it had been a necessary step since he didn't want her to hate him. Soon enough, the aged being approached him and asked, "I trust that you have said your farewells, Issei?"

"I have. It was kinda difficult since a childhood friend is also leaving this town. She's heading to a place called England, however." Issei replied.

"Excellent, young Issei. Now then, we must be off." Gnarl said before using magic to teleport himself and Issei away.

* * *

Netherworld, Minion Burrows.

Giblet was waiting near the Brown barracks when a magic circle bearing the Minion symbol appeared in front of him before Gnarl and Issei emerged from it. The aged minion then said, "This place is the Minion Burrows, young Issei. Normally we would be in the Netherworld Tower, but the Netherghuls decided that the tower must be torn down out of respect for the Fourth Overlord and all declined the chance to become Overlords themselves. One of the Netherghuls, a former Dark Elf known as Cryos, had explosives planted and then detonated to send the tower plunging into a lava lake located directly underneath it. At least, that's what would have happened if the Netherworld's magic had not interfered and slowed the tower's descent before forming an island of basaltic rock to catch the tower. Right now, that island is in the middle of the lava lake and the Netherworld Tower is in the process of being dismantled there. Hakon, another of the Netherghuls and a former Dwarven mercenary, is personally overseeing the dismantling."

"Will Issei be new Master?" Giblet asked.

"Not so fast, Giblet! The boy needs a proper Evil upbringing first. I won't be your only tutor either, young Issei... one of my old drinking buddies, Lord Sitri, has two daughters and one of them is around your age. More will be explained once we go to the Underworld and pay Lord Sitri a visit. I believe that it would be best if you were to stay with them as after that mess with the Golden, I entrusted them with caring for the Green Minions. The Reds were taken by the Phenex Clan by force instead of going to the Gremory Clan as originally intended. I have no idea where the Blues went off to, but I suspect that they're hiding in a water-heavy area in the Underworld."

A figure dressed in a mixture of blue and white clothes wielding a spear of ice walked by and asked, "Say Gnarl, don't the other Netherghuls and I get a chance to teach this little boy?"

"Um, who are you?" Issei asked the figure.

"That was Cryos, young Issei. You'll be studying Ice magic under him while Inferna, another Netherghul, will be teaching you about Fire magic and Hakon will oversee your physical training. Now then, we must visit Lord Sitri.' Gnarl replied. Once again, he used magic to teleport but this time Cryos joined in with the old minion and Issei.

-Underworld, Sitri Mansion-

Lord Sitri and his wife Lady Sitri were waiting at the entrance to their mansion when they saw two magic circles appear in front of them, one bearing the Minion symbol that Lord Sitri recognized while the other bore a fireball symbol. Emerging from the magic circle bearing the Minion symbol were Cryos, Gnarl, and Issei while a female figure clad in metal armor emerged from the other magic circle.

"Well, isn't this a surprise Cryos? I didn't think that we would see each other again so soon." the female figure spoke to Cryos.

"You're one to talk, Inferna. As it stands, we'll both be teaching young Issei our primary magics." Cryos replied in a professional tone.

"Quiet, both of you!" Gnarl snapped before saying, "I apologize for the delay, Lord Sitri. I found the new Overlord candidate yesterday, but due to his young age I felt it necessary to give him one day to say his farewells before coming with us. His name is Issei Hyoudou while these two figures are Cryos and Inferna, two of the three Netherghuls who will be teaching him alongside your family and myself. The other one will eventually be here."

"I understand, Gnarl. I am Lord Sitri and here is my lovely wife." Lord Sitri.

"Welcome to the Sitri Mansion, Cryos, Inferna, and Issei. Allow me to show you to your rooms." Lady Sitri said before opening the door and leading everyone into the mansion.

The scene then remained on a wall inside the mansion as Gnarl narrated, "Thus while Evil was nurtured in the Underworld, the world at large began to be encroached upon by remnants of the Shining Justice. They came to be known as Heroes United and started out as a small Polish community before expanding into Russia and other areas of Europe. Heroes United were mortal enemies with all dark beings like the Devils, such that when they eventually merged with the Hero Faction they knew it was only a temporary affair. But now it's your time, Master. It's time to crash the party, time to crush Heroes United, time to bring back the black and let loose the minions of war, because Evil always finds a way."


	2. Raynare DxD

Kuoh Academy, After School.

"Katase's jugs are impressive!" a bald perverted male said.

"Yeah, but I prefer Murayama's legs." a perverted black-haired male wearing glasses said.

"Guys, you might want to keep it down." a third male stated.

"Issei, you're such a killjoy." the bald pervert replied.

"To be fair, we have been getting beatings from them for the last month every time we try to peek on the Girls Kendo Club due to how loud we've been. I'm not stupid enough to try peeping on the Student Council, the Swimming Club, or even the Occult Research Club. I also get the bad feeling that we're being watched, Matsuda." Issei whispered.

"I've seen the Two Great Onee-Sama watching you from the roof, Issei. I'd say that the Occult Research Club might try to kidnap you and then Akeno and Rias will ride your bones until you pass out." the black-haired pervert whispered back.

"If you remember Motohama, Yuuto Kiba is part of the Occult Research and I'm not homosexual the last time I checked my sexual orientation. Toujou Koneko is also in there and she's a loli, so I'd rather not screw with jailbait." Issei whispered.

Unknown to Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama, they were being watched but it wasn't either of the Two Great Onee-Sama. It was a black-haired girl who was scantily-clad wielding a red spear that was made out of light in her right hand. "I hate having to do this, but you must die Issei." the girl whispered before throwing her spear at Issei, a hint of sadness being evident in her tone.

"I don't think this will be a good week for me at all, guys. Today's Monday and my horoscope- GAAAHHH!" Issei started but was interrupted by the red lightspear piercing through his chest. He got a good look at it and knew that he would die soon as the lightspear had gone through his heart. He then fell forward a moment later, dead.

"I'm sorry boys, but I need to get Issei's body away from here." the black-haired girl from earlier said as she pulled the lightspear out of Issei before lifting his body and putting it over her shoulder. "I'll alter your memories so that you don't remember me and that you got the Kendo girls on your case because you got too loud mouthing your perverted fantasies." she stated before casting a spell that altered Matsuda and Motohama's memories. It took a few seconds to take effect, but when it did the black-haired girl was gone along with Issei's body and that the two perverts were surrounded by furious members of the Girls Kendo Club.

"Well well, look what we have here. The Perverted Trio, but the odd thing is that Issei isn't here. We'll deal with him later, right now you two are gonna get it!" Katase exclaimed.

The screams of the two perverts could be heard as the Girls Kendo Club gave them a beating. As this occurred, the Two Great Onee-Sama just got onto the roof along with a different girl who had black hair. "Unfortunately by the time my familiar saw the Fallen Angel, there was nothing that I could do to save Issei. I'm sorry, Sona." Rias said to the new black-haired girl.

"It truly is unfortunate. I'll notify his parents and the rest of the student body that he died from a heart attack." Sona replied.

"I sensed some odd energy from that Fallen Angel that was suspiciously similar to Evil Pieces, Rias. I have the feeling that she'll try to reincarnate him. She seemed sad about killing Issei for some reason, and not just because she could sense that he had a Sacred Gear." Akeno stated.

Meanwhile near Issei's house, the Fallen Angel from earlier set up a barrier after confirming that nobody was home and pulled four badges from somewhere before putting them on his body and chanted, "In the name of Raynare, I call to you Issei Hyoudou, to be reborn as my subordinate. You my private, flow with the tide of the Grigori, and live under my command."

The badges then glowed brightly before sinking into his chest. A few moments passed by before the wound created by her lightspear began to heal. The process took a few minutes and when it ended Issei coughed a couple of times before his breathing returned to normal. Raynare sighed in relief that the Fel Badges worked, otherwise this would have been the third failure she experienced using these. She went into the house and into Issei's room before undressing him and then putting him into bed.

-The next day-

Issei's House, Early Morning.

Issei woke up slowly, noticing that he was in his bedroom. He thought to himself, 'What happened to me? Last thing I can remember is being speared through the heart near the Training Hall.'

"Ah, I'm glad to see that you're awake Issei." a feminine voice said calmly. Looking to his right, he saw a girl with long black hair dressed in only a black bra and panties. He began to have perverted thoughts before he suddenly shook them out and asked, "Do you know what happened to me yesterday, Miss?"

"I'm sorry to say this Issei, but I had killed you before bringing you home and bringing you back to life. My name is Raynare. I'm a Fallen Angel." Raynare replied, but noticed a hint of anger in his eyes and added, "Before you try to kill me, please let me explain why I had to do that."

Issei returned to a normal expression and then Raynare stated, "I was assigned here along with three others by Azazel, the current leader of the Fallen Angels. My fellows are Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. Unfortunately, when we arrived and took up residence in an abandoned church that's in town Dohnaseek betrayed us and brainwashed Kalawarner and Mittelt before attempting to do the same with me. Fortunately for both of us, I was immune. Unfortunately, he then blackmailed me into going along with his plan, threatening to rape and kill both Kalawarner and Mittelt before doing the same with me if I didn't agree to go along with it."

"What is Dohnaseek planning to do?" Issei asked.

"He's planning to steal a Sacred Gear from a girl named Asia Argento. She's a former nun who was recently kicked out of the Church for healing a Devil. The ritual that he intends to use for this will kill her and I don't want her to suffer that fate. I'm trying to do things low-key so that Dohnaseek doesn't suspect anything. Speaking of which, I won't be able to accompany you to Kuoh Academy because not only am I not enrolled there but I need to return to the abandoned church so that Dohnaseek doesn't get suspicious of me. He didn't think that I would immediately get back after killing you on account of destroying all evidence that I killed you, hence why after I killed you I altered the memories of your perverted buddies. Can you pass along a message to either the Student Council President or the Occult Research Club that I wish to speak with them?"

* * *

 **Fallen Angel Fel Badge system**

 **Background text:**

 **The Fallen Angels were the first faction to pull their forces out of the Great War. Until recently, they did not have a way of increasing their numbers aside from making regular Angels fall and normal population increases. Created as an experiment by Azazel with help from Raynare, the newly coined Fel Badges are currently undertaking an experimental trial phase before going into widespread usage. Raynare's badges however possess a bug that makes them unable to reincarnate anyone unless they are either dying or recently deceased and possess a Sacred Gear. After some consultation with Azazel and the rest of the Cadre, it was decided that the badges would teach new Fallen Angels about combat situations without the risk of actually dying if Raynare's Fel Badges passed the trial phase and that new badges would be compatible with any humans, not just Sacred Gear holders.  
**

 **Each Fel Badge is associated with a military rank and their enhancements are based on what is to be expected from those ranks. As Fallen Angels operate in small cells,**

 **\- Sergeant:** ** **These badges increase the eyesight and magic power of the user, giving them an edge when it comes to ranged attacks and magic abilities. This does come at the cost of their physical defense and strength, so getting in close will render their advantages useless.**** ** ** ** **Captains can use the [Switch] technique with any Sergeant badge, regardless of if they are being used or not.****** Sergeants cost five Privates.**

 **\- Corporal:** ** **These badges increase the physical agility, defense, speed, and strength of those who bear them, although not to the same extent as the Rook and Knight Evil Pieces. Anyone who bears these badges is also rendered incapable of using magic.** Corporals cost three Privates.**

 **\- Medic*: These badges enhance the effectiveness of healing spells and techniques that the user possesses. They have very weak combat ability, so users should avoid attracting the enemy's attention. Medics cost seven Privates.**

 **\- Warrant Officer: Out of all the Fel Badges, the Warrant Officer is the one that is considered the strongest. One who bears a Warrant Officer badge has access to all of the enhanced capabilities of the Corporal, Medic, and Sergeant badges without any of the drawbacks. A Warrant Officer is worth eleven Privates.**

 ** **\- Private: The Private badge is the weakest of the Fel Badges, but it can serve as a surprisingly devastating wild card if used strategically. To represent this, in enemy territory or with their Captain's permission, any Private can use a power known as [Rank Up], which allows them to use the capabilities of the other three badges for as long as anyone in their unit is in battle with an enemy. Privates are, appropriately enough, worth one Private badge.  
****

 **\- Captain: Unlike the other badges, the Captain 'badge' is used by the leader of a Fallen Angel cell. For now, the only Captain badge is in the possession of Raynare, a Pureblood Fallen Angel. Captains are similar to Privates in that they do not possess any particular strengths or weaknesses. Captains are also not ranked by Private badges.**

 *** Medics are classified as non-combatants, hence why they are very weak if they have to fight enemies at all.**

* * *

 **Raynare's Cell**

 **Captain - Raynare**

 **Private - Issei (four badges)**


	3. Raynare DxD 2

Hyoudou Residence, Early Morning, Tuesday.

Issei took about two minutes to process this information, and upon reaching a decision got to a sitting position before saying, "I will pass along your message Raynare, but I don't think that I'll be able to do so today." He then stood up and almost immediately fell down after taking one step forward.

Raynare sighed as she helped Issei get back into bed before replying, "It looks like you'll be staying in bed for a couple of days. I'll bring breakfast up, but please try to focus on eating Issei. By the way, I'm not comfortable with using honorifics so just call me Raynare."

"I understand, Raynare."

Raynare smirked as she went down to the Hyoudou residence's kitchen and donned an apron before beginning to cook some bacon and eggs, thinking that Issei would enjoy it. Once she was done cooking, she took a plate that had two sunny-side up eggs and two slices of bacon on it up to Issei's room and set it down on his lap.

"Itadakimasu." he said before beginning to eat his breakfast. Once he was done eating, he returned to plate and silverware to Raynare before saying, " You're a wonderful cook, Raynare."

"Thank you." Raynare replied as a light blush formed on her face.

"I'm kinda surprised that you decided to make part of a Full English Breakfast. I may not look like it, but cooking is one of my hobbies. When I return to school, I'm definitely paying more attention in Home Economics class."

"I have been to England a couple of times in the past, so I remember when that was a new concept. Fallen Angels live much longer lives than humans, so it's relatively normal to have memories from two to three centuries ago except for Fallen Angels who were born within the last 100 years. I've also been to Mainland Europe and the US, and after being there the rigid gender roles of Japanese society definitely makes me feel like I don't really belong here. I need to get going, so have a good rest Issei."

"Take care, Raynare."

With that, Raynare went down to the kitchen and washed the plate and silverware that Issei had used before leaving the Hyoudou Residence. She then went to the abandoned church and ventured into the mess hall, where Dohnaseek was waiting.

"Took you long enough, Raynare. I assume that everything is taken care of?" the fedora-wearing traitor spoke.

"Yes. Has Azazel found out anything about what we're planning?" Raynare replied in a neutral tone.

"No, but he's getting awfully close to connecting the dots. Freed is also behind schedule, so it's going to take over a couple of days to get Asia here. Long story short, be careful."

"I understand."

Raynare left the church afterward and went to the front door of an ordinary house in town before knocking on the door. A man with black hair with golden bangs opened the door and said, "Hello there, Raynare. Come on in."

She went inside and the man closed the door after she entered. Raynare then said, "I have a report to make, Azazel. Want to hear it in the Isolation Room since it's soundproof?"

"That's a good idea. I have the feeling that Dohnaseek will try to listen in on us if the report is given anywhere in this place but there." Azazel replied before walking with Raynare into a room of the house that had no windows and the only door was made of solid steel. "We're now inside the Isolation Room."

"Alright then, yesterday Dohnaseek got a Sacred Gear reaction from a member of Kuoh Academy's Perverted Trio, specifically from Issei Hyoudou. Dohnaseek wanted him dead since he could potentially throw a wrench into the traitor's plan to steal a Sacred Gear from the exiled Holy-Maiden. Something that Dohnaseek doesn't know though is that after killing Issei, I took his body to his family's home and reincarnated him using four of my Fel Badges. I told him about what I had done to him and explained why I did so and so far, he understand what's going on." Raynare stated.

"So the Fel Badges finally reincarnated someone... I was worried that we would have to tinker with them again after they couldn't reincarnate a construction worker and then a policeman if they had failed a third time. Both were murdered by Dohnaseek for unknown reasons and the Fel Badges failed to reincarnate either of them." Azazel replied.

"I suspect that the Fel Badges have a bug in them, but I'll need two more situations where I have to use them before I can confirm that something's odd about them. For all we know, they might be extremely selective about who they reincarnate."

"Yeah, that's true. What are we going to do with Dohnaseek anyway? You mentioned that he's a traitor, but aside from the plan to steal Twilight Healing from Asia Argento, he hasn't overtly done anything."

"It happened almost immediately after we arrived in Kuoh: after settling down in the abandoned church, Dohnaseek betrayed us and brainwashed both Kalawarner and Mittelt. He tried to do the same with me and decided to go for blackmail after he discovered that I was immune. His threat was that if I didn't go along with his plan, he would rape and kill the other members including myself."

Azazel felt a headache incoming and asked, "That son of a bitch is working with one of the six, isn't he?"

"I believe so, but we can safely rule out both Rias and Sona since they're too busy doing contracts and going after Stray Devils in town. Likewise, Seekvaira Agares and Sairaorg Bael haven't been seen outside of the Underworld in the past five years so we can safely count them out too."

"Damn it, it's either Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas or Diodora Astaroth who is pulling Dohnaseek's strings. You've been to the Underworld on a couple of occasions Raynare, so what do you know about either of them?"

"I'm afraid that there's not much I know about them. I've only interacted with either of them once, but I've seen Zephyrdor more often. He's a complete delinquent and has a problem with authority, given how many times he ran away from home or argued with his parents. At the same time, he's also very prideful and arrogant so he never goes to the human world. Zephyrdor once even said that humans are nothing but wastes of life even if they have Sacred Gears, so..."

"It boiled down to Diodora Astaroth. From what I've heard about him via the rumour mill, he's a Holy-Maiden hunter."

"I've heard that term every now and then, but never really understood its meaning." Raynare stated as she began thinking 'Asia was able to heal a Devil with her Sacred Gear. That must mean... no, that possibility is the realm of fantasy!' before shaking that thought out of her head and asked, "Do you know what this 'Holy-Maiden hunter' term is?"

"Yes, and it's not a good term. It refers to Devils who go out of their way to target Holy-Maidens and/or nuns from the Church. Most of these hunters simply kill the Holy-Maidens and/or nuns, but according to the rumour mill Diodora engineers circumstances that lead to them getting kicked out, he then feigns sympathy, and then breaks their spirit before forcing them into servitude in his peerage." Azazel answered.

Raynare's eyes narrowed in anger at this information and stated, "He will suffer, but right now is not that time. And with that, I have given you my report."

"Excellent, Raynare. By the way, since Rias and Sona are the joint rulers have you planned on talking to either of them?"

"Issei will be the one to tell them about possible negotiations since he goes to Kuoh Academy. He's recovering a bit faster thanks to the Fel Badges, but he won't be moving out of bed until Thursday at the earliest. I wonder how he'll fare with the Yamato Nadeshiko of the school since the Western Beauty appreciates Issei's honesty about his perversions..."

* * *

Hyoudou Residence, Early Morning, Thursday.

Issei woke up and then trudged down to the kitchen to find his mother already making breakfast. "Morning, Kaa-san." He said on reflex once he entered.

"Good morning. I see that you're no longer bedridden, Issei." she replied as he took his seat and tucked in.

"First thing after classes today, I'm picking up catch-up work which means I don't have time to do certain things that are best kept in private."

"To be honest, I was very surprised yesterday to see a girl with black hair and violet eyes standing guard outside your bedroom door. She introduced herself as Raynare and said that you wouldn't be leaving for a couple of days. I wonder what happened that made her do that."

"I'm sorry, but that isn't my place to say. Raynare will tell you later, when it's convenient for her."

"Quite understandable, even if it means I don't get to know for the time being."

Issei ate breakfast in silence along with his mother and while cleaning up he asked, "I never noticed until now that Otou-san didn't ask about Raynare. Is he working overtime or something?"

"Yes. Apparently he left on a business trip to Osaka on Monday." Issei's mother said after letting out a sigh.

Soon, all of the dishes were cleaned up and Issei had prepared for school. "I'll be heading for school now." Issei said as he approached the front door.

"Be safe, Issei." his mother replied.

-After Classes-

Issei sighed as he picked up his catch-up work. He was then approached by Yuuto Kiba and he said, "Rias Gremory wants to speak with you. Come with me." Sighing, Issei complied and found himself heading to the old school building and once they were inside the blond male walked up to a door before knocking on it and speaking, "It's Kiba, I just brought Issei with me."

"Come in." a voice replied from the other side. Kiba opened the door and Issei cautiously followed him in. He saw a girl with red talking with two people who had black hair, one of whom he recognized as Akeno Himejima while the other was a member of the Student Council judging by the red armband she wore on her upper left arm. In the corner of his vision, Issei saw a girl with white hair eating snacks.

Kiba cleared his throat to get Issei's attention and then said, "Welcome to the Occult Research Club. As you undoubtedly know, I am Kiba Yuuto."

Akeno stopped talking with Rias and stated with a forced smile, "I'm Akeno Himejima. It's nice to meet you, Fallen."

"Akeno, you still haven't gotten over the past yet?" Rias said automatically before noticing Issei and continued, "I apologize for the behaviour of my Vice-President Akeno. I am Rias Gremory, President of the Occult Research Club. The young girl with white hair is Toujou Koneko."

The other black-haired girl finally noticed Issei and spoke, "I'm Sona Sitri, President of the Student Council. You likely already heard of me as Sona Shitori, but that's the alias I go by. You're probably wondering why Kiba brought you here, but that's because we have some questions for you."

Issei replied, "Fair enough. I was planning on talking to you people anyway. The Fallen Angel who killed and reincarnated me asked me to pass along a message."

Kiba then stated, "State your message, after that the questions will begin."

Issei then cleared his throat before speaking, "The Fallen Angel known as Raynare wishes to parley with you tomorrow at fifteen forty-five hours at the fountain in Kuoh Town. I send Issei Hyoudou to deliver this message and expect that he will be treated fairly. I had killed and reincarnated him as another Fallen Angel because a traitor saw him as a threat and wanted him removed before he could disrupt his plans. More details will be given then."

Koneko stopped eating her snacks and sat there slack-jawed. Akeno, Kiba, and Rias were also speechless while Sona remained calm and said, "Alright then, the questions will now start. Why does Raynare wish to speak with us?"

"As I said, more details will be given at the meeting tomorrow. However, I suspect that it has something to do about a former nun who is supposed to arrive in a couple of days. If you want to know, her name is Asia Argento."

Kiba then said, "On Monday you were talking about your horoscope when Raynare's lightspear interrupted you when it pierced your heart and you fell over dead a few moments later. What was it?"

"My sign is Aries. According to the horoscope, anyone who has Aries as their zodiac sign would experience bad luck this week. Might explain why I was almost run over by a drunk driver on Sunday, I got killed then revived on Monday, then Tuesday there was a gas leak in my neighborhood and yesterday one of my neighbors died from wounds that were likely caused by a large animal."

Rias then spoke up, "Even though many of the students hold spiteful feelings for you, your luck so far has been terrible this week just from hearing what you experienced. Very well, the Occult Research Club will be present at the meeting. Will you be there as well?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

* * *

 **Raynare's Cell  
**

 **Captain - Raynare**

 **Private - Issei (four badges)**


End file.
